I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications and more specifically to communicating feedback relating to retransmission.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more access points (e.g., base stations, femtocells, picocells, relay nodes, and/or the like) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from access points to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to access points. Further, communications between mobile devices and access points may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or access points with other access points) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
In addition, access points can assign resources to mobile devices for communicating therewith over the uplink and/or downlink connection. In one example, access points can assign downlink resources related to a carrier for transmitting to the mobile devices. The mobile devices can provide feedback regarding receiving transmissions over the resources. The feedback can relate to a retransmission technology, such as automatic repeat/request (ARQ), hybrid ARQ (HARQ), etc., in one example. In another example, access points can provide multicarrier resource assignments to one or more mobile devices (e.g., to improve communication throughput). In this example, the mobile device can communicate feedback to the access points regarding each carrier in the multicarrier resource assignment.